1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processors and more particularly to processors having accelerated processing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance processing efficiency, a modern processor can employ one or more accelerators, whereby the accelerators perform designated functions on behalf of one or more central processing units (CPUs). For example, a processor can include a graphics processing unit (GPU) to perform graphics and image processing functions for the processor. In order to execute a function at the accelerator, the function must be invoked, or called, by an application program executing at the processor CPUs. Accordingly, the programmer of the application program must include the function calls in the application program. Typically, the programmer must employ an application program interface (API) to use the accelerator in order to ensure that the functions are properly called by the application program. However, such an API is usually complex, increasing the time required to prepare and debug the application program.